Sleep Talking
by NurdyGrl64
Summary: Everyone always finds hilarious or cute little quirks that they love about their significant other. England is no different...sort of. A short little USUK/UKUS Fluff-fic.


**So, I ran across a story a Tumblr a while back, and I cannot for the life of me remember the user who posted it, nor can I find the post that inspired this, but after reading it, all I could think of was this scenario happening and it made me laugh.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia are the characters, everything belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

There's always some hilarious or cute little quirk that you learn about your significant other after being with them for any amount of time. Maybe they have a cute laugh, or dimples when they smile. Maybe they're adorably grumpy at the world, or maybe they're impossibly happy all the time. Maybe they have an artistic talent, or stick out their tongue when they concentrate really hard on something. It's different for everyone.

For England, among many things he found either annoying or endearing about his boyfriend, he discovered early on that America was quite active in his sleep, either talking or constantly moving around. It was a little bothersome at first, because this would usually end in him stealing all of the blankets in the middle of the night, but England had figured out that if he laid as close to America as possible when they went to bed, he'd eventually end up wrapped in the cocoon of blankets that is inevitably created when his boyfriend slept.

There were also some times when England would get woken up by America having a full-fledged conversation with someone in his dream. This often led to England hearing some funny one sided dialog and asking the following morning what he'd been dreaming about. Other times he couldn't tell what the context of America's dialog was, like when America once muttered something about needing to stay quiet while he covered his mouth to shush him. There was even one time he had sounded like he was reliving a warzone. These types of dreams were inevitable in the life of a nation, but that doesn't make it any less disconcerting to hear someone muttering about it in their sleep. It got bad enough one night that England had tried to wake the man up to jog him out of the memory, only to have to dodge a fist before he actually woke him up.

America always seemed to be more tired when he woke up in the morning than he was when he went to bed after he had dreams like that. England would find himself on the couch on these days, reading a book with America taking a nap, using his lap as a pillow while England raked his fingers through his hair. It doesn't happen too often, but England cherishes the rare moments of calm like this whenever he can. America has so much energy all the time, there's hardly ever a silent or dull moment. Even when he sleeps…

This night was no exception. The house was completely dark with only the sound of soft snoring breaking the silence of the night. England laid wide awake, unable to get to sleep, while listening to his boyfriend snooze soundly in the bed beside him. He glanced at the clock and glared at the bright green '01:00 AM' that shown on the digital screen on his nightstand. Sighing, he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out how to get to sleep. He laid there for another hour, trying anything he could think of to try and get his brain to slow down enough for him to sleep. He _was_ curled up and sound asleep with America, but said snoozing nation had rolled away from him at some point in the night, taking half of the blankets with him, leading to the current issue of England waking up from the lack of warmth and not being able to get back to sleep.

He tried counting dots on the ceiling, he counted backwards from 100 twice, and he focused on his breathing and tried to force his mind to go blank, among other things, but nothing seemed to help. He shut his eyes and sighed again in frustration. Just when he was thinking about getting out of bed, fed up with it, he heard America shift positions on the bed, just before he felt the man's body up against his own with his arm around his torso. He turned his head to look over at the American as he felt him nuzzle into his neck. There was a moment of stillness while England just smiled at the action, finding it adorable, and was about to turn onto his side to face him and nuzzle back when he felt America tilt his head up and kiss him gently. England kissed him back for a moment before pulling away and opening his mouth to apologize, thinking he had woken him up, but was cut off when his boyfriend spoke first.

"Have a great day at work babe," he said sleepily. The only thing England was able to do was scrunch his eyebrows in confusion before America proceeded to push the him off of the bed and onto the floor. He then immediately roll back over, taking the rest of the blankets with him, while England remained in his crumpled position beside the bed, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. After a minute, he sat up and looked over the mattress at America with an incredulous expression.

"Really?" He asked aloud, wondering if his boyfriend really _did_ just do that in his sleep or if he was awake and did it thinking it would be funny. The only answer he received was more snoring from the mass of blankets on the other side of the bed, telling him that the man was in fact still asleep. Another few seconds of confusion passed by before England finally shook his head in irritation, deciding to get up and make some Chamomile tea.

The next morning America sat at the table with a cup of coffee, scrolling through some Twitter updates on his phone. He looked up and smiled when a shaggy, grumpy looking England meandered into the room, looking half asleep.

"Hey, since when am I out of bed before you?" He asked jokingly, putting his phone down with a smirk. England just glared at him as he walked passed the table and started making some tea for the morning.

"What's with you this morning?" He asked, his brows creasing in concerned. Normally England offered some kind of witty retort or light-hearted insult with a smirk in return, but instead he remained silent while he brewed his tea, offering no response until it was finished. He poured the steaming hot drink into a cup, adding his preferred sweetener, and took a sip with deep sigh before finally turning to address the American.

"Well, I didn't get much sleep last night," he responded tiredly.

"Why?" America asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well the floor was kind of cold and hard," He responded as he took his tea out of the room with him, intending to fetch the morning paper and leaving a very confused American in his kitchen.

* * *

 **So, yeah. Just a funny little blurb that popped into my head, inspired by a Tumblr story, and I jotted it down for fun. :3**


End file.
